Ungkapanku
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: ini hanyalah ungkapan hati seorang Lee Donghae untuk kekasihnya Lee Hyukjae. / HaeHyuk / YAOI / BL / Songfic / jangan terkecoh sama judul yah


**Ungkapanku**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning !**

**Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, Ceritanya abal.**

**Summary : **ini hanyalah ungkapan hati seorang Lee Donghae untuk kekasihnya Lee Hyukjae. / HaeHyuk / YAOI / BL / Songfic / jangan terkecoh sama judul yah ^^

**.**

**.**

* * *

NB: Bold = lirik lagu

Donghae Pov

.

Happy Reading^^

..

..

* * *

_**Seanggun warna senja menyapa**_

_**Bersambut musim yang dijalani**_

Aku duduk dibangku taman. Warna orange langit hari ini sungguh sangat indah. Senja yang ditemani burung-burung gereja yang akan kembali keperaduan. Indah, sangat indah tetapi tak seindah seseorang yang saat ini sedang ku tunggu. Hyukjae. Namanya Lee Hyukjae namja yang lebih indah dari apapun. Semua yang ada pada dirinya terlihat indah, terlihat anggun dan terlihat sangat cantik.

Aku kembali tersneyum. Senja pada musim semi memang yang terbaik. Aku heran kenapa aku selalu tersenyum jika memikirkan . Hyukkie? Iya dia adalah Lee Hyukjae yang tadi aku sebut. Aku suka memanggilnya Hyukkie. Terdengar manis sesuai dengan wajah dan juga pribadinya.

Aku menyukai pribadinya yang manja. Aku menyukai pribadinya yang baik hati. Aku menyukai hatinya yang tulus dan bersih tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun. Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirinya. Lee Hyukjae. Aku mencintai semua yang melekat pada dirinya.

"Hae~"

Aku menoleh ke arah kanan tempatku duduk. Senyumku kembali terkembang. Sekarang ia sudah ada dihadapanku dengan memperlihatkan senyuman manis yang sangat aku suka. Aku menepuk bangku sebelah kiriku mengisyaratkan padanya agar duduk.

"Hae, mian tadi aku harus membantu eomma dulu," ujarnya lembut. Aku hanya tersenyum mengerti, ku usap poni halusnya yang sedikit tertiup oleh angin senja.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah siap?" tanyaku lagi. Ia terlihat bingung. Hah bahkan saat ia kebingungan seperti ini wajahnya tetap saja terlihat manis.

"Memangnya kita akan kemana Hae?"

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengecup pipinya kilat. Ia terlihat menunduk dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. Sungguh cantik.

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

_**Sebagai bintang penuh harapan**_

_**Mencoba 'tuk terangi dalam gelapnya malam  
**_

Tak terasa senja kini sudah berganti. Langit sudah mulai gelap dengan banyak bintang yang menghiasi. Berjalan beriringan dengan rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

Aku tetap menggenggam tangan Hyukkie. Tangannya terasa hangat dan halus. Hawa dingin yang menyelimuti tak membuat kami merasa kedinginan.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah kiri saat kurasakan kepala Hyukkie bersandar pada pundaku. Aroma shampo stroberinya sangat wangi. Aku suka mencium aroma rambut dan tubuh Hyukkie. Itu semua benar-benar memabukkan.

"Kau lelah baby?" ujarku. Aku sedikit memperlambat langkah kakiku karena berpikir Hyukkie kelelahan.

"Aniya Hae. Aku hanya ingin bersandar padamu." Lirihnya manja. Ah, aku sangat suka ketika Hyukkie bermanja padaku.

Kuhentikan langkahku sejenak. Hyukkie pun berhenti melangkah. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi bersandar pada pundakku lalu menatapku bingung.

"Wae? Kenapa berhenti Hae? Apa kita sudah sampai?" tanya Hyukkie bingung. Ia mengamati sekeliling masih dengan tatapan bingung.

Tentu saja Hyukkie bingung. Ini masih di tengah kota. Dan ini memang bukan tempat tujuanku.

Aku hanya tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup keningnya menyalurkan rasa sayang yang selama ini hanya kuberikan untuknya.

"Kita belum sampai baby,"

"Lalu?"

Aku terkekeh dan mengecup pipinya. "Coba lihat ke atas." Ujarku.

Hyukkie melihat ke atas dimana langit yang berwarna pekat dengan bintang yang menghiasi. Kulihat kekaguman di wajah Hyukkie. Sungguh ia sangat manis jika berwajah seperti itu.

"Hae, itu sangat indah." Hyukkie mngangkat tangannya keatas berusaha meraih bintang-bintang yang tengah berkedip menggoda kami.

"Tapi kau lebih indah baby."

Kulihat Hyukkie hanya menampilkan senyum manisnya lalu menatapku sekilas. Setelah itu ia kembali dengan kegiatannya, memandangi bintang dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Jika ada bintang jatuh, apa yang kau harapkan Hae?"

Aku menoleh melihat wajah Hyukkie yang sedang menatap bintang. Matanya pebuh binar dengan sebuah harapan yang tergantung di sana.

"Jika itu kau, apa yang kau harapkan baby?" aku balik bertanya hanya untuk menggodanya.

Hyukkie menatapku sembari tersenyum. "Aku berharap hubungan kita akan tetap seperti ini. Hubungan yang abadi." Ucapnya mantap. Tak ada keraguan dari pancaran mata Hyukkie.

Aku mencium bibirnya lembut. "Jika itu aku, aku berharap kau selalu ada di sisiku. Tak perduli sejauh apa kita melangkah, tak perduli sejauh apa kita terjatuh, tak perduli sejauh apa kita terpuruk, aku hanya ingin kau berada di sisiku untuk selamanya. Saranghae Lee Hyukjae."

"Nado saranghae Lee Donghae."

_**Ungkapanku**_

_**Untuk nya untuk seorang lelaki**_

_**Yang kupuja dan kupuji takkan kurasa jenuh**_

_**Dirinya dihatiku  
**_

Aku ingat saat pertama kali aku mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Hyukkie. Saat itu kami masih duduk di kelas 1 SMA. Padahal waktu itu baru sebulan kami menjadi siswa SMA tetapi aku dengan berani mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya.

Sempat aku merasa ragu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku terhadap Hyukkie. Aku takut jika Hyukkie tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku lalu menolakku. Tapi aku sudah bertekad. Apapun hasilnya aku akan mengungkapkannya. Jika Hyukkie menolak, maka aku akan selalu mengungkapkannya. 10, 100, bahkan 1000 kali pun akan ku ungkapkan sampai Hyukkie menerimaku.

Hari yang ku tunggupun tiba. Hari dimana musim semi pertama. Aku mencegat Hyukkie yang waktu itu sedang pulang sendirian. Hyukkie sempat terkejut melihatku yang tiba-tiba ada dihadapannya.

Dengan semua keberanian yang kumiliki, maka semua kata-kata yang sudah ku hafalkan sebelumnya meluncur dengan bebas dari bibirku. Aku mengungkapkan semua perasaanku pada Hyukkie. Jantungku berdebar menunggu jawaban dari Hyukkie.

Lama. Hyukkie memandangku lama sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum manis dan menjawab "Nado". Ah saat itu perasaanku sangat bahagia. Jika saja waktu itu kami tidak berada di jalan umum, ku pastikan aku akan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya meneriakan nama Hyukkie yang kala itu menerima ungkapan cintaku.

Perasaan itu masih sama seperti sekarang. Sekarangpun aku masih mencintai Hyukkie, bahkan mungkin saat ini rasa cintaku pada Hyukkie semakin bertambah.

Lelaki yang saat ini berjalan beriringan denganku adalah lelaki yang amat sangat kucintai. Jika waktu itu Hyukkie tak menerima ungkapan cintaku, aku akan tetap mencintainya. Akan tetap mengungkapkan dan mengucapkan kata cinta padanya sampai ia bosan. Karena sejak aku melihat Hyukkie, maka sejak itulah aku melihat masa depanku. Lee Hyukjae ada hanya untuk Lee Donghae.

_**Parasnya sungguh indah sekali**_

_**Menggugah rasa 'tuk ingin s'lalu bersamanya**_

_**Senyumnya menggetarkan jiwaku**_

_**Meresap indah dalam alunan**_

_**Syair laguku**_

Kini kami sudah berada di sebuah cafe. Cafe yang senagaja ku pesan hanya untuk malam ini. Tak ada pengunjung lain. Hanya aku dan . kami duduk disebuah meja makan yang tak terlalu besar. Suasana cafe yang sepi terlihat sangat romantis dengan lilin-lilin yang sengaja dinyalakan dan listrik yang dipadamkan.

Aku menatap Hyukkie yang mengamati setiap sudut cafe. Ia terlihat sangat manis. Parasnya yang indah menambah kesan cantik dan anggun pada dirinya.

"Hae, kenapa kau membawaku ke sini? Apa ini tidak berlebihan?"

Aku terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Hyukkie. Hei apakah ia tak pernah berpikir, semua yang aku lakukan ini hanya untuk dirinya seorang. Aku tak pernah merasa keberatan dengan semua ini. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk seorang Lee Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie, saranghae. Will you marry me?" aku mengeluarkan cincin dari saku baju mantelku.

Hyukkie menatapku tak percaya. "Hae, apakah ini lamaran?" ia bertanya polos. Ya Tuhan, benar-benar polos. Aku ingin mencubit pipinya saking gemasnya, tetapi aku tidak boleh mengacaukan moment romantis ini. Tapi apakah menurut kalian ini romantis?

"Iya ini lamaran baby, apa kau menerima lamaranku?"

Aku menggenggam tangan kiri Hyukkie yang dia letakkan diatas meja. Kulihat mata Hyukkie berkaca-kaca namun bibinya tersenyum manis. Aku sangat suka senyum itu, senyum yang membuatku jatuh dalam pesonanya.

"Aku mau Hae. I do." Ucap Hyukkie mantap.

Aku tersenyum dan memakaikan cincin berwarna perak pada jari manis Hyukkie lalu mengecup punggung tangannya yang putih itu.

"Tunggu di sini ne."

Aku mengecup bibir Hyukkie lalu meninggalkannya sebentar.

* * *

**Normal Pov.**

Donghae berjalan menjauhi Hyukjae. Ia terlihat berbicara dengan seseorang yang diketahui sebagai pemilik cafe. Setelah berbicara sebentar, Donghae naik ke atas panggung mini yang ada di cafe itu.

Donghae mengambil sebuah gitar akustik yang ada disudut panggung lalu mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah kursi yag ada di tengah-tengah panggung mini itu. Ia membenarkan letak microphone yang ada di hadapanya.

"Hyukkie baby, aku persembahkan lagu ini untukmu."

Hyukjae yang mendengar suara Donghae sontak menoleh ke arah panggung mini. Ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat Donghae yang sudah bersiap untuk memainkan sebuah lagu yang dipersembahkan untuknya.

Alunan gitar akustik yang dipetik Donghae mulai terdengar sebagai intro dari lagu, kemudian suara Donghae pun terdengar.

_**Seanggun warna senja menyapa  
Bersambut musim yang dijalani**_

_**Sebagai bintang penuh harapan  
Mencoba 'tuk terangi dalam gelapnya malam  
**_

_**Ungkapanku  
Untuk nya untuk seorang lelaki  
Yang kupuja dan kupuji takkan kurasa jenuh  
Dirinya dihatiku  
**_

_**Parasnya sungguh indah sekali  
Menggugah rasa 'tuk ingin s'lalu bersamanya  
Senyumnya menggetarkan jiwaku  
Meresap indah dalam alunan  
Syair laguku**_

Hyukjae bertepuk tangan saat lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan Donghae telah selesai. Lagu indah yang Donghae persembahkan khusus untuknya.

Donghae berjalan menjauhi panggung mini cafe lalu berjalan mendekati Hyukjae. Ia menuntun Hyukjae yang tadinya duduk untuk berdiri.

"Apa kau suka lagunya? Semuanya menggambarkan dirimu bukan?"

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk membenarkan dengan wajahnya yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah padam.

Donghae menangkup kedua pipi Hyukjae, menatap mata jernih milik Hyukjae. Sedetik kemudian, Donghae mendaratkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir plum Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya bisa menutup mata menerima ciuman hangat sang kekasih.

"Saranghae Lee Hyukjae, yeongwonhi."

"Nado saranghae Lee Donghae, yeongwonhi."

.

.

E.N.D

* * *

Readerdul, saya kembali lagi dengan fic gaje ini. Ini merupakan songfic pertama saya. Tapi apakah ini bisa dikategorikan sebagai songfic? Silahkan berikan saya penilaian.

Jangan tertipu dengan judul ya readerdul, judul itu adalah judul dari lagu yang saya jadikan songfic #plak

Sekali lagi maafkan saya, jangan salah paham terhadap saya. Ide gaje ini terlintas begitu saja saat saat mendengarkan lagu yang berjudul 'ungkapanku' dari grup band 'ayodya'. Hahaha saya sangat suka lagu ini, bukan karena apa hanya saja musik dan liriknya sangat enak didengar. Padahal lagu ini ada sejak saya kelas 1 SMA (tahun 2007). Kkk~

Kalo yang belum tahu bisa search trus download. Beneran lagunya enak banget. Itung-itung untuk ngilangin stres akut saya jadi saya ngetik fic ini.

Maaf untuk typo, karena saya gak edit dulu. Saya langsung publish kkk~

Baiklah readerdul, sampaikan aspirasi(?) kalian lewat ripiu.

Annyeong.


End file.
